Baby Herbert
by southparkfan901
Summary: Herbert was known for trying to take over the island multiple times, but failed miserably. What will the EPF do now that he's a polar bear cub? Will they get him back to normal or will he stay a cub for eternity?
1. The machine

It was four in the morning, and sounds of drills, hammering, and wrenching was going on inside Herbert's cave.

"Klutzy!" Herbert yelled, Klutzy jumped up from his bed, and crawled over the where Herbert was standing.

"I finally found a way to get those pesky agents out of my way, and rule this horrible island!" he chuckled

Klutzy clicked his claws (Are you sure this peace of shitty metal won't blow up in your face?)

"Klutzy go get an agent, so I can test this machine!" Herbert demanded

Klutzy left and came back in 40 minutes with a sleeping purple penguin, and put her in a cage.

Five hours later the penguin woke up in the cage, she noticed the bear and the crab asleep, and she threw a small rock at Herbert hitting him on the head.

"Ow! What the hell?" He stood up from his chair and look at Klutzy who was still asleep and took notice of the awake penguin in the cage, and walked over.

"why am here this time?" Agent P asked

Herbert turned on his machine

"In 10 seconds you will be nothing more then a drooling baby!" he laughed

Agent P gasped luckily for her she had a carry on mirror

The timer was down to one second and it beeped at zero, Agent P pulled out the mirror as the lazer hit it and it hit Herbert. It turned him into a baby polar bear cub.

Agent P got out of the cage and put the cub in a cage and took him to the other agents.

"Hello agent, anything new?" asked Gary the gadget guy

"I have good news and bad news..." Agent P was nervous

"What the good news?" asked Rookie

"The good news is that Herbert has been captured..."

"Finally!" sighed Jet Pack Guy

"and the bad news?" asked Gary

"the bad news is...Herbert's a baby now."

Agent P showed them the cage and there was a polar bear cub sucking on his thumb, he looked kind of cute.

Rookie chuckled "that's cute"

Agent P gave Rookie the cage "You take care of him" and with that she left them with the cub.


	2. Babysitting

Gary, Rookie, and JPG were left with their worst enemy, whom was turned into a baby.

"What do we do with this trouble maker?" asked JPG

"I could try to invent a machine to reverse the effects of the machine that turned Herbert into a cub." said Gary

Rookie was playing with the cub not listening as usual

"Rookie will keep the cub entertained, I will work on the machine, and Jet you'll get all the baby stuff."

Jet groaned "Why do I have to get the baby stuff?"

"Because, you'er not doing anything, now go get the cub some baby stuff."

Jet sighed and went to the store. While he was shopping he bumped into someone he knew at the baby department.

"Hey Jet, my man. What are you doing on this side of the store?" said Darrel

"I could ask you the same thing..."

"I'm here because my lady friend is expecting." Darrel sounded excited

"Congrats." Jet dully said

"Did ya get your self a lady yet?"

Jet chuckled "I wish"

"Nice talking to ya." Darrel walked away

Jet got everything and went back to the others where it was a mess.


	3. Who

As Jet walked into the HQ it was a complete mess.

"Whoa, what happen in here?" asked Jet

Baby Herbert ran by with a hammer being chased by Rookie and Gary. Gary stopped while Rookie kept running after the cub.

"H-He took the hammer, We-we tried to stop him, but he was too fast." Gary was panting

Jet caught Herbert and took away the hammer and gave it back to Gary

Rookie finally caught up

"Hey you caught him!"

"So who's gonna take this trouble maker home for tonight?" asked Jet

"Well he seems to like you more" said Gary

"Wait, so I have to take care of this little monster? Why can't Rookie do it?"

Rookie laughed

"Oh you'er serious?"

Jet gave him a stern look

"Freedom!" Rookie yelled and ran away

2 minutes after Rookie left there was a crash, Herbert jumped and started to cry. Jet picked him up and walked over to where he herd the crash with Gary at his side.

They went to the gadget room and saw a small hole in the wall they looked down and saw.

(Muhahhahahhah Cliff hanger)


End file.
